The Answer to Your Question
by RewriteThisStory
Summary: Do I like you? What an insane question.- When Karen leaves the bar with Derek, something snaps inside of Jimmy. Breathing hard, he shows up at her door. - This is the fade to black scene from 2x8. It can be considered Ch 19.5 for my story "I Could be Good for You" or a stand-alone one shot from the show. M for a reason...


**By popular demand... (thanks for all the reviews and PMs- glad to know I'm not the only one with a dirty mind.) ;) This is the fade to black scene from 2x8. Can be considered Ch 19.5 for my story "I Could be Good for You" or a stand-alone one shot from the show. **

**M for a reason... if you're not an adult, please don't read. :)**

* * *

******Of course I don't own these characters, or anything really.**

* * *

Jimmy

I can't get to her apartment fast enough.

Relieved doesn't begin to describe what I feel when I see Derek leaving, walking in the opposite direction as I slow to a jog a few buildings before hers. I don't know what I'd have done if I had gotten there and he were there with her.

His edict to stay away from her has rankled all week. And seeing him smugly escort her away from me _again_, well, something in me snapped.

She likes _me_. She wants _me_. That much was clear from her line of questions. Why shouldn't we be together? Because _Derek_ said so? How have I been so stupid?

I jab the button to be buzzed in. She says something I barely hear. The door unlocks and I sprint up the stairs. I can't take another minute of being without her.

I'm breathing hard when I knock on the door. I'm not sure if it's from the exertion of the 5 block dash/ 2 story climb or nervousness at what I'm about to do. Heck, I don't really even know WHAT I'm about to do. All I know is that she has to know how I feel. I won't lose her to Derek now, not after the emotional rollercoaster I've ridden because of her.

She opens the door. Again, she's saying something but I can't hear it. All I can see is her. I watch her lips move as if I'm a deaf man.

Those lips. I take the two steps that separate us and I reach for her. My fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck and I pull her toward me. My lips find hers and I kiss her.

I kiss her as if it's my last act on this Earth.

Do I _like_ you? What an insane question. I hope this answers it.

All the longing, the desire, the frustration and all the other emotions I've felt this last three months rush through me.

She apparently feels the same way. I hear the door close behind me as she drags me into her apartment, pulling me closer, kissing me harder.

Until she's pushing me away. I'm confused at first, until I realize that she's trying to remove my jacket. I quickly shrug it off and our mouths and bodies crash back together.

But she's not done. She pulls away again, clawing at my waist, trying to peel my shirt over my head. I feel like I can't breathe without her. I reach behind my head to help, but it's like my shirt has been glued to my body. I can't get it off. Finally, with her help it's gone.

I need her.

She pulls me toward her again, but I'm already there. My momentum pushes her back, against the table. Well, this will do nicely.

She seems to think the same thing as she wraps her legs around my waist. I grab the edge of the table to pull us further onto it. She breathes my name as her hands claw my back. Damn that's hot.

It's MY name she says. Not Derek's. Suck it, asshole.

She grabs the sides of my neck pulling me down onto her. Our bodies press against each other- our kisses passionate.

I sit back on my knees to remove her shirt before being pulled back down by her a second time. My skin is on fire everywhere it touches hers.

I reach my hand behind her head, grabbing her hair to pull her head back, exposing her neck. I cover the sensitive skin with my mouth, kissing every inch I can reach.

Her hands are at my belt. Apparently she's on the same page I am. We can take it slow next time- this first time is all about raw need. This is the culmination of months of emotions that have been pent up by both of us and to some degree, for me at least, it's also jealousy. How dare she leave with Derek? How dare he tell me to stay away from her? And how did I ever let myself listen? I need her.

Clearly, she needs me too. She slides my pants down and I remove hers. All that remains is her bra. My hand grazes the lacy fabric. She makes a noise in the back of her throat. It can stay for now.

I position myself and lean my head back to look at her, to make sure she wants this.

Desire is all I see in her eyes as she brings her hips up roughly to meet mine- as though she were angry at the hesitation.

After that it's a blur. "Harder," she pleads and I oblige. Our bodies writhe together and sweat beads between us. Her moans spur me on and I thrust faster. She calls my name again and the sound of it pushes me over the edge with her.

She kisses me as the wave of pleasure crashes around us.

Breathing hard, I roll onto my back, onto the table beside her. She looks at me and I at her as our breathing slows. Did that really just happen?

There's still hunger in her eyes, but also laughter as she props her head on her hand to ask if I'd like the tour of her apartment.

Mischievously I tell her, "There's really only one room I'm interested in."

"Well good, because that's the only stop on the tour." She sits up, takes my hand and pulls me off the table. She leads me to her room.

She stops a few steps in and releases my hand. Watching me, she removes her bra and drops it to the floor.

Arousal surges through my body. I close the space between us. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and looking into her eyes, I run my hands down the smooth skin of her back. I dip my head and kiss her tenderly. Her mouth parts to give mine entrance and our kiss deepens. My hands move up her back to her neck. I cup her head in my hands as our mouths move together.

All previous thoughts of jealousy are gone. She chose me.

This is a different need.

I trail my fingers slowly down her neck. "Mmm," she moans against my mouth. I continue my soft touches down the side of her breasts to her sides. I wrap my arm around her and place my hand on the small of her back, pulling her against me, needing her closer.

She moans again as she feels my hardness against her hip.

Her hands move from my waist, as she drags her nails gently upwards, up my back to my neck and into my hair. I groan.

I pick her up. She wraps her legs around me and I move us to her bed. I lay her down gently.

I lie on my side next to her and trail my fingertips all over her body. She and I watch their progress with equal interest. I take in the sight before me. Her eyes are dark with desire, her creamy white skin a vision before me. I wonder again how I could be so lucky. Such a beautiful, kind, talented woman chose me. That thought makes my heart leap. There's so much I want to say to her. But she smiles at me and leans over to kiss me. I guess we'll talk later.

This time, I want to express what cannot seem to say with words. I want to worship her body, to show the gratitude I feel for all she's done for me. Not for the help with the show- though I'll forever be in her debt for that- but rather for believing in me, for seeing in me what no one else has, for helping me to uncover emotions I thought were lost to me forever. Emotions that were buried deep under pain, betrayal and years of disuse. The journey hasn't been without pain, but being here, with her, right now and feeling all that I do because of it, because of _her_- well, I think it might be worth it.

I move my hand to trace the path from her navel to her breasts, circling each one lightly, spiraling toward their center. I make a quick loop around the peak before moving to the other, repeating the process. I trail my fingers up toward her neck, tracing her collarbones before brushing my fingers down her sides, to trace her hip bones. I place my thumb on one and with some pressure brush outward toward her hip and down toward her leg. My hand stills for a moment and my mouth repeats the same path peppering her body with soft kisses. I circle each nipple with my tongue. She gasps at the sensation. I nibble her collar and hip bones. Her breath catches in her throat.

My hand continues its journey downward, toward her knee, where it makes a U-turn and trails up the inside of her thigh. She gasps again. I pause and look up at her to make sure she's not having second thoughts.

Her hand finds mine to encourage it to continue its journey. With that confirmation, my hand finds her center. I slip one finger between her folds. Her warmth envelops my finger as I begin to explore. I delicately tease the soft flesh. I watch her face for cues, and desire surges through me as I watch her come undone at my hand. She moans and writhes as I flick my finger over her nub. Her back arches off the bed and I substitute my thumb for my finger so I can slip two fingers inside her. Her moans and pleas get louder, more urgent. I increase pressure and speed and use my other hand to take her nipple between my fingers. She cries out and I gently squeeze. I feel her tighten around my fingers and I slow, but don't stop. I dip my head to kiss her. She pants and begs around my kiss, "Again!" I happily indulge her. I increase the tempo of my hand again and move my mouth to her other breast to suck roughly. Her whole body quakes for the second time.

She stills my hand and lies there for a moment, staring at the ceiling lost in her euphoria, catching her breath.

Her breathing slows and she looks over at me. She smiles wickedly and sits up, pushing me onto my back, straddling me. I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise, and she accepts the implied challenge. She slides herself onto me and begins to move- slowly at first and then building faster.

God, she's glorious above me, head thrown back as she pleasures us both. I feel myself building too quickly so I pull her down to me for a long kiss. I hold her hips still against me.

I want this one to last. I roll us back over and slowly begin again. I kiss down the line of her jaw, down her neck and back up again. Her hands are driving me mad as they brush my back and sides with the lightest touch, before digging in whenever I kiss a particularly sensitive spot. I work my way back to her mouth and her fingers twine in my hair, holding me there, kissing me harder. Her other hand is on my hip, guiding me harder and faster. Our urgency builds. I call out her name as she shudders around me.

As we slow, our kisses become gentler. I move to lay beside her and I wrap my arms around her. She curls her body into mine and rests her head against my chest.

For the first time that's not in the context of our show, I get to hold her in my arms.

For the next hour or so, I stroke her hair and back, and her fingers trace patterns on my chest as we talk quietly about nothing in the darkness. We avoid serious subjects, both of us content to simply enjoy the present for tonight. Part of me still can't believe any of this has been real. I'm worried I'll wake up any second and find out it has all been some cruel dream.

I check the clock. It's nearly 6:00. I suppose for it to have been a dream, I'd have to have slept.

I lean my head down and kiss her forehead. Her eyes are beginning to close, but with my kiss, they open sleepily and she smiles at me. She tilts her face up to me and I find her lips with mine. Before it can deepen I murmur softly against her lips, "Maybe we should sleep a little- we do have rehearsal in a few hours." She nods and snuggles closer.

We fall asleep, her body nestled against mine.

About an hour later I hear the alarm go off. I feel her slip out from underneath my arm to turn it off. But she doesn't come back to bed. I hear her moving around in the kitchen.

I wrap a blanket around myself and pad out to see what she's doing. I follow the trail of clothing, left like breadcrumbs by Hansel and Gretel. See, I didn't need the rest of the tour, I laugh to myself.

I find her making coffee. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck and whisper suggestions for other, more worthwhile, morning activities in her ear.

With very little encouragement she follows me back down the hall. She had one small protest about rehearsal that I dismissed quickly- Derek can wait. He can wait forever for all I care.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, it's my first attempt at something like this. **

**I went from Jimmy's POV since he seems to be easier for me to write- but I got my husband to look over it to make it wasn't too OOC for a guy. :) **


End file.
